


River Deep Mountain High

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Desperate Plea, Destiny, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Final showdown, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, OTP Feels, Season 5 ending, Soulmates, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Season 5 Painkiller, Supercorp s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A one-shot proposed ending for Season 5.Lena Luthor has completely snapped and joined Leviathan. Winn Schott is back in National City to help Kara find a way to get through to Lena. Lena tries to escape into her VR world but finds that Kara and Winn have taken it over in an attempt to finally get through to the enraged Luthor.Kara makes one last plea to win back the woman she loves.





	River Deep Mountain High

https://open.spotify.com/track/44BmNSqH9uZV5OfIjGcER3?si=Q0SvzdBjTWmtcthcbtEQYw

Lena paced around her sterile lab consumed with rage. Every step she took was a crushing stomp. Her motions, normally fluid and poised were jagged and clumsy. She walked over to the table and poured a large glass of whiskey. The glass overflowed and spilled onto her hand. Lena was on her fourth glass. She had stayed away from the hard stuff ever since her Daxamite-expelling device was accused of harming school children, but this was so much worse.

Lena took a large swig and closed her eyes. No matter how much she drank, she couldn’t quiet the rage within, No matter how much she imbibed, the pain in her chest wouldn’t let go. Her heartache was the most intense feeling she ever experienced. No loss, no betrayal, no breakup had ever cut her so deep.

Lena screamed wildly and drank the entire glass down in one shot. She threw the glass at the wall and it shattered.

There was a little knock at the door.

Lena looked up and saw Eve.

“Are you okay Ms. Luthor?”

“No, Ms. Tessmacher. I’m clearly NOT OKAY!”

Eve didn’t flinch.

“Do you have a problem you would like to discuss?”

“It’s Kara. I’m just so angry. I created this stupid VR world so I could fight her. I wanted to be able to scream at her and have her scream back. I wanted to fight her and have her fight back but no matter what I do I can’t get her to fight me. In every scenario I run, I punch her in the face, I kick her, I scream at her but she just looks at me with those sad eyes. I pound on her chest with my fists but she just looks devastated and tells me how much she loves me. No matter how I program this I can’t get her to hate me the way I hate her.”

“Does she hate you in real life?”, Eve asked.

“No. She is just as annoying in real life. No matter how distant, angry or cruel I am to her, she just stands there and takes it. She won’t leave me alone and she won’t stop trying to support me and love me. I keep telling her I will destroy her but she just won’t listen to me. She keeps telling me she will stand by my side. In this VR world and outside Kara just looks sad and scared. I need to be angry. I need to hit her. I need to hurt her the way she hurt me.”

“Your VR worlds are all based in some way on the real attributes of the people in your life, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well, one could reason that if the real life Kara loves you too much to fight, so would the VR versions of her.”

“I HATE THIS!”, Lena screamed.

“Begin simulation Luthor Alpha Twenty Five.”

Suddenly her lab and VR Eve disappeared. The scene was replaced with her office and VR Eve was replaced with Kara.

“Something’s wrong. Alpha Twenty Five should be the DEO. End simulation and begin simulation Luthor Beta Thirty Three.”

Lena was shocked to see the same scene of her office pop up. The same VR version of Kara appeared.

“Grrrrrr! What the hell is going on here?”

“Lena”, Kara said softly. She wore her signature glasses and one of her cute little dresses with a cardigan. She didn’t have the sophisticated look of the Kara who she walked away from angrily. She wasn’t the Kara who wept when she stormed away. She was the Kara she met for the first time in her office. She was the Kara that smiled at her a little flirty and batted her eyelashes. She was the Kara who’s eyes sparkled like the ocean on a sunny day and always came to her when Lena needed her most. She was her Kara.

“What the hell is this?”, Lena demanded.

“Lena…please come here and sit down.”

“NO KARA!. NO.”

“This is going to seem a little confusing but this is the only way I could reach you.”

“What? What the hell is this? End simulation!”, Lena said annoyed.

Nothing happened.

“I SAID END SIMULATION!”

Nothing changed.

“Lena, you won’t be able to end this simulation.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re here…with me and we are going to talk.”

“I will do no such thing. I don’t know what kind of deception this is but it sure is typical of your behavior.”

“My behavior? Really? What about what you’ve been doing? You are wreaking havoc around National City in the name of Leviathan. What the hell are you getting yourself into?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I love you Lena.”

“Shut up!”

Kara was obviously wounded by her harshness. Lena continued to fire blow after blow.

“I DON’T LOVE YOU KARA! You hear me? I DON’T LOVE YOU!”

Tears flowed down Kara’s cheeks but she smiled her sweetest smile.

“Yes you do Lena. You love me and I love you.”

“STOP IT KARA! What the hell is this? END SIMULATION DAMNIT!”

Nothing changed.

“It’s no use Lena. Winn helped us take over your VR world. You are here and you have to talk to me.”

“I HATE YOU KARA! You hear me? I HATE YOU!”

Lena stepped forward and took a swing at Kara. Her fist exploded with pain and Kara didn’t budge. Lena hit Kara’s chest hard with her firsts but it had no effect. She picked up a heavy book from her desk and slammed it into the side of Kara’s face. Nothing.

“I don’t understand”, Lena said.

“I’m not VR Lena. I’m here just like you.”

“But your hair and your clothes…”, Lena said trailing off.

“It’s part of the simulation but I’m here.”

“Why the hell did you choose this place and that version of you?”

“Because this is where I fell in love with you. I chose this version of myself because I believe with all of my heart and soul that this is the version of me you fell in love with.”

Lena looked stunned.

“I’m drunk. This is all just a drunken hallucination. I’ll wake up tomorrow and this will all be nothing but a dream.”

“This is real Lena. Your connection to Leviathan is disturbing. Everyone in your life that loves you just wants to help you find your way home.”

“YOU TOOK MY HOME AWAY FROM ME KARA!”, Lena yelled so loud that Kara stepped back instinctively.

“Okay…okay you can hate me but you’re not this. You’re not evil. You’re not a madwoman like your mother. Don’t you remember when she wanted you to join Cadmus? You fought the urge to go evil. I was so proud of you.”

“Because I had you. Because I had someone in my life that loved me completely and trusted me. I had someone who helped me want to be good. I had someone I wanted to be a better person for and you DESTROYED ALL OF IT!”

“Lena…please. Just sit down. I need you to understand that everything I ever did I did to protect you.”

“You did it to protect yourself. EVERYONE KNEW! EVERYONE! I was supposed to matter to you and I just looked like an idiot.”

“You were the most precious thing in my life. I protected you above all others. I risked my life for you and loved you when no one would. I have never lost my faith in you. Even now.”

“Even now?”

“You have kryptonite weapons Lena. I know all about them. I know you used your homegrown kryptonite to make tools to destroy me.”

“I have one on me right now.”

“Go ahead. Use it Lena.”

Lena cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

“What?”

“You hate me so much you have joined an organization that is seeking to destroy all that is good in the world. You hate me so much you have made up this twisted fantasy world where you can cause me all kinds of harm. If you hate me that much then maybe I don’t want to live in a world where you have given up on me…given up on us. I have faith in you. I believe you are good. I believe that your heart is still Kieran not Luthor and I always will. If I’m wrong and you have lost all of your light and your hope, go ahead and kill me. If you have lost every ounce of love for me then go ahead. I can’t imagine a world where you are gone forever. Lena…please come back to me. You can hate me but please let us help you come back in from the cold.”

Lena pulled a kryptonite knife from her pocket and grabbed Kara around the waist. She held her very close. Their faces were only inches apart. Kara could feel the crippling effects from the kryptonite instantly. Lena pressed the knife to Kara’s neck.

“You deserve this. You deserve to feel the pain I felt.”

“I love you Lena. Not just as my best friend but I’m in love with you. Madly, completely, totally in love with you. I guess I’ve always known but I didn’t know how bad until you walked away from me. I can’t breathe. I can’t move without hurting. All I have ever wanted to do is take care of you and you hate me for it.”

“YOU LIED KARA! You LIED and LIED and LIED!”

“I did. So did you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You lied about Lillian, Rhea, Lex, Reign, your own growing darkness, the kryptonite. You have lied to me too Lena and I have always forgiven you and loved you. That is what I do. I can’t possibly describe how much I love you. I love to the deepest depths of the rivers and the highest peaks of the mountains. I love you enough to stand here and die in your arms if that is what you want.”

Kara raised a hand to Lena’s cheek. She was so weakened by the kryptonite, she could barely stand.

She gave Lena her sweetest smile. The smile that Lena’s alone.

“I will be in love with you until the day I die.”

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena’s lips softly. She closed her eyes. Lena lifted the knife high above her head. She looked at Kara’s face. It was so soft and warm. Kara was right. This place, her office, her couch, was her happy thought. It was her tether to her love. Kara wasn’t wrong. As much as Lena wanted to believe she was the victim, she had lied and now she had tied herself to an organization she normally would have been helping Supergirl fight.

Lena tossed the knife to the farthest corner of the room. She wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed her back with all of the love and passion in her heart. She wept uncontrollably. Kara weakened and started to collapse into her arms.

Lena helped her down to the ground and she sat down next to her and held onto her tight. She pressed her lips to Kara’s and smiled through her tears.

“How are you here? How can you possibly still love me after everything I have done?”

“I told you Lena, I will be in love with you until the day I die. I have loved you unconditionally since we met. You can rip my heart out wanting to destroy me but I will never leave your side. Never.”

“You just kept trying. No one has ever tried that hard for me.”

“I would never give up on you. Never. When Sam became Reign, we knew we had to find a way to stop her but we also knew that we had to protect Sam at all costs. You are no different Lena. We love you.”

“What about everyone else?”

“You mean Sam, Alex, Winn, J’onn? They’re your family Lena. Winn came home to help. Alex is the one who told me that if I love you completely, I need to fight for you.”

“I thought Alex hated me.”

“She doesn’t exactly like you at the moment, but she loves you. We all love you and we want you to come home. Help us take down Leviathan. Help us destroy the evil and bring your name back into the light. You worked so hard to reinvent yourself and L-Corp. Don’t throw it all away.”

Lena broke down. Kara was starting to feel a little stronger. She wrapped her arms around Lena and held her. She kissed the top of her head. She rocked her gently.

“When I walked away from you that day, I was so broken hearted I had to switch on my rage. If I didn’t the heartache would have destroyed me. You were everything to me. You were my first and last thought no matter what happened.”

“You have always been my first thought. When I dated Mon-El and you dated James, I think we both did our best to fight what has always been staring us in the face.”

“What’s that?”

“That your heart and mine have been tied together since our first meeting in this office. Remember that day I brought you my article?”

“Of course I do.”

“That’s when I knew this would be more than just a friendship.”

Kara caressed Lena’s head and kissed her cheek softly. Lena looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. She placed a hand on Kara’s face.

“I’m so sorry Kara. I am so so sorry.”

Kara smiled through her own tears. She moved both hands to Lena’s face and kissed her with all of the love, longing, pain and desire that had consumed her. She kissed her with the undying, unrelenting love that finally helped her get through to Lena. Lena grabbed Kara’s cardigan and pulled her close. They both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

“Winn, you can end the simulation.”

The simulation disappeared but Kara remained. Her new haircut and clothes didn’t scare Lena off. She didn’t need a VR cover. Lena knew in her heart she loved every version of Kara. Even this one. Even the one she had tried to hate so much. Lena’s VR office was replaced by her lab.

Suddenly Eve appeared in the doorway with some Leviathan henchmen. She pointed a futuristic looking weapon at them both. 

“I see you two had a little reunion. Sorry to interrupt. I guess you haven’t come over to the dark side after all Lena.”

“Eve, please”, Lena pleaded as she tried to shield Kara’s body. 

“I’m fine Lena”, Kara said puffing out her chest and preparing to fight. 

“No…that weapon she has is a kryptonite gun.”

“I think you two had better come with me. Don’t worry. I’ll give you one cell. I wouldn’t dare rip apart the lovebirds. You can die in each other's arms.”

Kara and Lena sat on the ground frozen in place. Lena reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand. She continued to shield Kara as Eve cackled like a madwoman. Kara knew in her heart she should be terrified but she couldn’t help but smile. They were used to being in danger. They were used to having to fight their evil foes but Kara had won Lena back. Only a few hours before, Lena was creating scenarios in her VR world where she could cause Kara pain and now she was protecting her and holding onto her. Kara knew no matter what Eve had in store for them, they would find a way to defeat her because they had each other. Lena had finally found her way home.


End file.
